La joven abogada
by Azmaria H
Summary: Sango x Miroku


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko T.

**La joven abogada**

Sinopsis  
Sango Kinomotto Es una joven que, una sus 21 años de edad, sueña con Formar parte del MTD (Bufete de Abogados de Tokio). Un día Recibe la Notificación de que ha sido admitida como gerente, allí conoce a Miroku, un libertino Individuo con una gran vena pervertida Resulta ser que su jefe y por el Cual acaba sintiendo algo más que admiración y. .. repulsión. ¿Será Sango Capaz de poner en orden la mente pervertida de Miroku? Logrará Hacerse con el amor de ese hombre Siendo solo ... La joven abogada?

**Capítulo 1**: La carta

_Mi nombre es Sango Kinomotto, tengo 21 años y estoy a punto de terminar el último curso de la Facultad de Derecho lo que ha sido mi deseo desde niña ya que de pequeña me apasionaban las películas en las que aparecia esa persona vestida de negro que se sentaba en el estrado con su martillo de madera. Tengo un hermano pequeño llamado Kohaku, está en 1 º ciclo de preparatoria, vive en casa del abuelo paterno, ya que nuestros padres fallecieron en un trágico accidente de avión._

- ¡Hey Sango!, ¿Dónde está la leche?  
- ¿Has probado a ver en la nevera Kagome?  
- Oh, claro, gracias

_En estos momentos estoy compartiendo piso con una amiga que conocí en la facultad y con la que compartí cuarto, se llama Kagome Higurashi, la verdad es que nuestro primer encuentro sin nada Resultó agradable ya que yo Esperaba encontrarme con una persona seria y responsable una DEBIDO Higurashi que la familia es la dueña de la empresa de moda más grande que puedas encontrar en todo Japón y me encontré con una niña que solo PENSABA es irse de compras y pasarlo bien. Mi primera impresión de Kagome No fue Muy a su favor además de negar todo parentesco con el apellido Higurashi tan famoso, decía que eran solo coincidencias, creí que era una chica rara de estas que no Tienen y amigos que se pegan a ti como moscas pero , Con el tiempo, comprendí Qué estaba totalmente equivocada, desde entonces somos las mejores amigas y me arrepiento de haber pensado todo eso de ella. Ahora vivimos en un piso bastante cómodo en Tokio y gracias a ella tengo que pagar todos los meses facturas astronómicas, pero bueno, Nadies es perfecto.  
Bueno, por hoy me despido ya que me temo que tendré que cambiar la cocina si Kagome la ha tocado_.  
Sango coloco su nuevo diario entre el colchón de su cama y el somier y se Dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo Sango?  
- Nada especial - decía Mientras agarraba una de las tostadas que en ese momento saltaban en la tostadora.  
- Ya claro, seguro que escribías en el diario que compraste ayer, ¿me equivoco?  
- No, no te equivocas  
- Y dime, ¿lo puedo leer?  
- ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste Kagome? - Preguntó Sango con mirada asesina.  
- No, no hace falta

Las amigas se sentaron a la mesa empezaron Y a desayunar ya que tenian al terminar facultad que irse a la.  
De camino a la Facultad, las dos amigas hablaban de sus aviones de futuro ya que solamente les Quedaba mes y medio para terminar y eso supondría buscar trabajo.

- Y dime Sango, si tu sueño es ingresar en el BAT ¿Por qué no lo haces?  
- No es tan fácil Kagome  
- ¿A que no?  
- No, primero tendrías que mandar una Solicitud y, en caso de que la acepten, recibirás una carta en la cuál te mandarían un escrito de admisión para cubrir, luego Irías A UNA entrevista de trabajo y, si te aceptan, comenzarías a trabajar.  
Sencillo - Pues eso, que es muy  
- ¿Tú me has estado escuchando Kagome?  
- Si, te he escuchado, lo único que tienes que hacer es mandar tu Solicitud y PRESENTARTE entrevista a la.  
- Tu sabes lo nerviosa que me pongo en las entrevistas  
- No es verdad  
- Si que lo es, o no te acuerdas de la entrevista que me hicieron para la cafetería, y una era en broma, se me Cayeron todos los vasos, platos y cuatro rompí, les tiré el café Encima A LOS clientes ... yo no valgo para eso  
- Lo que tu digas  
- Y tu que Kagome, ¿cuáles son tus planos de futuro?  
- Mis aviones de futuro no son los que importa, sino los tuyos  
- ¿Los míos? ¿Te importan más mis aviones de futuro que los tuyos propios?  
- Pues claro Sango, sino ¿quien pagará mis facturas?  
Sango-paró en seco y se Giró hacia su amiga-Kagome, no me digas que tienes pensado quedarte a vivir conmigo el resto de tu vida  
- No Sango, aprovecharme solo hasta que Encuentre un marido rico del Cual  
- Ah, eso me deja más tranquila

Las dos amigas Comenzaron una reírse una carcajada limpia y Facultad Así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la.

- Oye Sango, ¿Qué tenemos ahora?  
- Hirose pues lo de siempre con  
- Ya se lo que hace, dormir toda la mañana  
- Kagome, esto no es el instituto, es la facultad  
- Sango, esto no es día, es mañana, y yo duermo por las mañanas

Las dos chicas Entraron en la facultad y se dirigieron A sus respectivas aulas. Las horas pasaron rápidas para Sango e interminables para Kagome ya que le había parecido que los profesores habían envejecido más de lo normal desde que entrara esa mañana.  
A la salida, las dos compañeras se dirigieron al piso de lo más contentas, Lo Que Hizo a la más bajita sospechar algo.

- Sango, ¿Por que estas tan feliz?  
- Veras Kagome, los profesores me llamaron para que me reuniera con ellos y sabes para qué, pues para nada menos que para darme tres hojas de Recomendaciones!! -gritaba Sango de la alegría y emoción.  
- Me alegro mucho por ti amiga, ahora ya puedes mandar tu Solicitud  
- Kagome, no tengo pensado mandar nada, prefiero vivir con la duda que saber que no estoy cualificada para entrar en ese bufete

Kagome no se que hacer ya Sabía que ese comentario inocente había Hecho que su amiga se deprimiera, Así que cambió rotundamente la conversación.

- Sango, hoy cocino yo ¿vale?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Pues eso, que yo cocino. ¿Que te apetece cenar?  
- Kagome, ¿cuándo lo gastado esta vez?  
- Oh sango, por que siempre piensas que cuando me ofrezco a algo es Porque gasté mucho.2500  
- ¿2500? ¿En que te lo gastaste?  
- En la cena de hoy a la noche, es que como te veo tan deprimida he pensado Qué podría invitarte a cenar, ¿te parece bien?  
- Claro que si amiga

Las dos chicas llegaron a casa y se cambiaron para ir a la cena. Sango se puso un vestido de color rosa pálido que llegaba Por Debajo de las rodillas muy simple con un cinturón de anillas, unas bailarinas y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta Mientras que Kagome índigo Llevaba un vestido corto con la espalda al descubierto, un juego Llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando unos mechones sueltos al lado de la cara.  
Las dos pasaron una estupenda velada llena de risas y sonrisas, al llegar a casa Sango se fue un su cuarto Mientras Kagome ponia una excusa para poder hacer un pequeño trabajito antes

- Kagome, no tardes en acostarte-le dijo su amiga del cansancio que ya casi no podia ni Ponerse de pie  
- Sango tranquila, solo voy a. .. vaciar la papelera del estudio  
- ¿A vaciar la papelera del estudio?  
- Si, veras mañana me toca preparar el trabajo para entregar y sabes como soy yo, Asi que ya vacio la papelera ahora para no Tener que hacerlo mañana, ya sabes lo vaga que soy-decía Kagome como excusa, no estando ni Ella misma convencida de que colase ya que era un poco cutre  
- Esta bien, pero no tardes  
- Si Sango

Kagome y entro al estudio recogió la papelera la vez que cogía de Encima de la mesa un sobre amarillo, llevo la papelera a la cocina y la vacio, luego se fue un su cuarto. Una vez Dentro cerro la puerta y se coloco en su escritorio redactando una carta en el ordenador, la empezaba Cual: Mi nombre es Sango solicito Kinomotto y ...  
Al terminar la imprimió y la coloco Dentro de un sobre blanco junto con el contenido del sobre amarillo, cerro yo lo guardó en su mesilla con la Intención de mandarla al día siguiente y se acostó.  
Era viernes, último día lectivo de la semana; Sango, como todos los días se fue uno duchar en cuanto se levanto, se vistió Y fue al cuarto de su amiga para despertarla, pero nadie contesto A sus llamados, Abrio la puerta y el cuarto Estaba vacío. Se Dirigió a la cocina pero allí solo encontró una nota Diciendo que "se había levantado antes para poder entregar un Trabajo a un profesor, eso le extraño un poco pero como Sabía lo despistada que era Kagome no le dio mucha Importancia ASÍ QUE Empiezo a Prepararse el desayuno.  
Mientras esto pasaba, una joven de pequeña estatura se encontraba correos e, Intentando sellar una carta urgente como para que llegara ese mismo día, la Facultad una vez lograda su acción puso rumbo a la.  
La mañana pasó con normalidad. Cuando acabaron las clases Sango y Kagome pusieron rumbo a casa sin parar en ningun sitio ya que ese día había sido un día muy agotador y duro.  
En la puerta de su casa se encontraban unos sobres, pues era de todos los 14 y los 14 les llegaba el correo. La más alta se inclinaba para recogerlos Pero fue interrumpida.

- Deja Sango, yo ya las Recojo  
- No pasa na da Kagome, no me importa  
- Insisto-dijo la morena poniéndose delante de su amiga agachándose y yo-ya las Recojo, las dejaré en el escritorio  
- Como quieras

Las dos Entraron y Kagome puso rumbo al escritorio inspeccionando las Cartas y cogiendo una en especial  
Sango se fue a la cocina para preparar algo para picar pues Estaban un medio tarde y con el estomago vacío Cuando vio un Kagome.

- Ya dejé las cartas en el escritorio  
- Kagome vale, luego me paso por allí para ver la Cantidad que toca pagar este mes  
- Esto ... si prefieres ya hago yo esos papeleos-decía Kagome sudando  
- Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya los hago yo, con cara maliciosa  
Llegaron las diez de la noche y se Ambas disponían una acostarse Cuando Kagome le recordó A su amiga que Tenía que revisar el correo  
- Bueno-dijo Sango párrafo si-Vamos a ver cuanto gastaste Kagome

Sango se Dirigió al estudio y cogió las cartas para ir viéndolas todas Mientras pasaba Una a una. Facturas eran todas, todos los sobres con nombres de Compañías eléctricas, salones de belleza, tiendas de ropa, pero había una que llamo su atención pues era uno de esos sobres tan divertidos que contenían una bolsa de burbujas de aire para Proteger el contenido, el Abrio Y sobre Comenzó a leer, lo primero en aparecer, el nombre del lugar de referencia, el Cual se veia borroso un Través de los Ojos de la Castaña por causa de las que derramaba lágrimas de la emoción. Era una carta del MTD Diciendo que Esperabán Para hacerle una entrevista Dentro de dos días.  
Sango corrió llorando junto a su amiga y se tiro a sus brazos la Cual la Recibió un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sango?  
- Acabo de leer una carta  
- Esto ... lo siento Sango. Si es mucha Cantidad yo ayudo a pagar y. ..  
- No es nada de eso Kagome. Mira-Sango le mostro el sobre a Kagome  
- ¡Ah, parece que ha leído la carta-dijo Kagome con total normalidad  
- ¿Por que no te alegras?  
- Si que me alegro. Felicidades amiga, por fin vas a realizar tu sueño de felicidad-exclamó la morena abrazando A su amiga  
- Kagome, tu sabías algo. Dime la verdad  
- Está bien. Mandé tus Recomendaciones por correo al B.A.T. y hoy, Cuando recogí las cartas me Asegure de que tuvieras una respuesta, eso es todo.  
- Pues vaya si me respondieron. Quieren hacerme una entrevista Dentro de dos días  
- ¡Dos días! -exclamó la morena  
- Si, ¿por qué?  
- Sango, no tenemos tiempo

Dicho esto cogió el teléfono y Comenzó a marcar números. Sango se estremeció en cuanto escucho el comienzo de su diálogo: "¿Centro de Belleza ...?". El día de mañana Sería muy largo Pensó y el siguiente, pero se alegraba de haber recibido la carta.

---------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic.


End file.
